I Do, Do You
by mcangel1976
Summary: Tohru has realized that she has strong feelings for the former rabbit, but doesn't know how he feels about her. On VDay she decides to confess, but Kyo opens his mouth at the wrong time. Momiji feels the same way about Tohru, but doesn't think the feelings are returned and loses confidence due to Kyo. Will these two realize how each other feels and find romance by White Day?
1. Valentine's Day: The Confession

**Disclaimer… I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. I hope and pray it happens one day, but so far no go, so until then, I will use the in my fanfictions. XD**

**A/N: Oreobabez asked me to write a Valentine's Day story for FruBa with a Momiji/Tohru pairing, but life got in the way and I was unable to do so; however, I decided to write the story for White Day. It has been a while since I wrote anything for the genre and I miss it. I am going to have to get back to writing stories for Fruits Basket again. This will be based more on the anime than the manga since I am changing several things up and the anime allows for more of that than the manga. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Valentine's Day: The Confession

Once a year girl's make and/or give chocolates to their friends, but more importantly to the person the girl likes in hopes that she will get something in return on White Day. This was Tohru's second Valentine's Day with the Sohma family and so much had happened since the first one… so much had happened since coming to live with the Shigure and the others: she had made many new friends, found a new family that loved her regardless of who she was (for the most part, with a couple of exclusions), she had moved onto her second year in high school, the curse was broken, and she moved passed her crush on Kyo. Those were not the only things though; something else significant happened over the course of the past year… someone else had caught her eye.

Momiji Sohma was a year younger than she was and in the past year had started to mature and act more his age. There had been something about him that held Tohru's interest and as time marched on, she found herself thinking about him more and more. Maybe it was his exuberance about life regardless of what had happened to him in the past, or the way he didn't care about the consequences, he would try to hug Tohru no matter what, or maybe it was… well it could have been one of a hundred different things. He just pulled her in every time they talked or hung out together. Maybe it was just a simple crush, she wasn't sure, but she did know that she felt more for him than she ever had Kyo and that was saying something.

On Valentine's Day this year, she still planned on giving all of her friends chocolates like she had the previous year, but Momiji's would not be store bought like the others, she was going to make his chocolates special and hoped that he understood the hidden message. Long after everyone had gone to bed for the night, Tohru snuck down to the kitchen and proceeded to make her special gift for the rabbit and put it in the fridge to cool and set as she went upstairs to get some sleep before school the next day.

Regardless of the lack of sleep for the night, Tohru did not have a hard time waking up the next morning. In fact she was up before her alarm and in the kitchen boxing the precious chocolates, excited about handing over her gift to the blond. She was nervous and unsure, but knew she had to accomplish this task. What better way to confess than to hand over homemade chocolates to the boy she liked? Granted she was giving everyone chocolates, but his were wrapped differently, homemade in the shape of bunnies, and would include a little note that the others would not, which read, "I have never felt as close to anyone as I do you. Will you take a chance with me?" Originally intending to let him figure it out on his own, she had decided to write the little missive last minute and stick it in the box before she lost her nerve. She might anyway though, never having confessed to someone before and scared to do it now.

Finishing up the breakfast preparations, Tohru placed all of the food on the table and placed the small boxes of chocolate she got for her housemates next to their plates and observed as they wandered in one by one and sat down. As usual Yuki looked half asleep and Kyo looked like he wanted to fight the former rat, but kept his mouth shut knowing that he would not win that morning. Shigure breezed in as if almost dancing proclaiming that it was a beautiful morning and thus perfect for Valentine's Day. With a small giggle, Tohru had to agree with him.

"And what is this my lovely little flower?" Shigure asked lifting the box.

Smiling as her cheeks tinged with a hint of pink, Tohru answered, "Valentine's Day chocolates."

None of the boys wanted to say anything that would hurt her feelings and thus none asked if she put herself at a financial risk like she had the previous year… or at least they tried not to. Kyo finally growled, "Why did you go and do this for? You didn't forego anything to do this, did ya?"

Eyes growing wide, Tohru vehemently shook her head and hands, "No, no, not this year. I promise."

"Well, all right then, thank you," the former cat muttered and reluctantly and started to eat his breakfast.

"Yes, thank you. You are just so kind to…" Shigure started and was interrupted when he was hit by both Yuki and Kyo.

Yuki smiled at her, "Thank you, Miss Honda."

"You're all very welcome," Tohru's blush increased and she turned to her breakfast to distract her.

Soon it was time for the three teens in the house to leave for school. Running into the kitchen, Tohru grabbed the bag that contained the boxes of sweets for Arisa, Hana, Hatsuharu, and of course Momiji. His was the most important of the four. She may not have been sure how to give it to him yet, but she would figure it out… eventually.

As they walked to school, Kyo decided to breech a certain subject, "So, are you giving anyone special chocolates this year?" He had always held special feelings for Tohru, but had never acted upon them. Actually any time he had tried previously, a certain rat was always there to get in his way, thus nothing had ever happened relationship wise in regards to one Tohru Honda.

"If she did, I would think she would have better taste than to give it to you. Besides you already got your chocolate, which last year you complained that you didn't like chocolate," Yuki commented. Yes, he was provoking the former cat on purpose, but he couldn't help himself; and there was the fact that he had noticed how Tohru looked to their younger cousin, Momiji. It hurt a little because he had harbored his own crush for the girl, but on the other hand, he was happy for her because what she may not realize is that Momiji has liked her since he laid eyes on her; and the little blond teen deserved to find someone who would love him… hell they all did, and now that the curse was broken, Yuki had every intention of doing just that.

"Listen here you damn rat…" Kyo retaliated.

Tohru sighed. It was yet another pointless argument and an act that she was getting tired of witnessing. She had long ago stopped responding and trying to get the two cousins to stop. Shaking her head, the girl continued her walk to school without paying attention to her surroundings, thinking about how to deliver Momiji's chocolates. She didn't want to just leave it for him to find because she had learned that he was fast becoming as popular as Yuki, and she was afraid one of the girls that did like Momiji would throw away the confection before the blond could take possession; however, she was also timid about just handing it over to him. Would it be better to give it to Yuki, Kyo, or Hatsuharu to give it to Momiji? She just wasn't sure.

Hearing someone call out to her, Tohru lifted her head and then walked straight into a sign post and fell to the ground. "Stupid Tohru. You have to pay attention," she grumbled to herself and saw a hand enter her field of vision. Following the arm up, she found a smiling blond… the one she had been thinking about and she went into panic mode, "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going because I was thinking about something, and you tried to warn me…"

Momiji grinned and cut off the rambling girl before she forged ahead too far, "Tohru, let me help you up. Are you alright?"

She finally took the offered hand and allowed the former rabbit to help her to her feet. "Yes, I am. Thank you," Tohru mumbled. She glanced up and found Yuki and Kyo rushing over to her and immediately put her hands up, "I'm alright. My head was just elsewhere."

"That is a normal condition for her," Kyo snickered.

"Leave her alone Kyo," Momiji spun around and ordered the other teen.

"Shut up you irritating rabbit. Her head is always in the clouds. That's a fact, but you need to leave so I can ask her out," the cat growled.

Momiji took a step forward, "I will leave when she tells me to leave." He refused to admit defeat to Kyo any longer. He like Tohru and he had intended on telling her, however, his confidence was a little shaken by Kyo's declaration. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the surprised look on Tohru's face. Was that a good surprise or a bad?

Shaking her head again, Tohru sighed sadly. She was about to say something to Kyo's declaration but Hana, Arisa, and Hatsuharu had joined their little group and she chickened out. Instead of addressing the cat, she passed out the chocolates to everyone. When that was done, her two best friends dragged her away and towards class. Now Tohru could only hope that Momiji would read the note and give her an answer later in the day.

An answer never came, and she didn't see Momiji again that day… well that isn't exactly true. She saw him, but it looked like he did what he could to avoid her. On the way home, Kyo tried to confess to her again, but she calmly told him, "I'm sorry Kyo, but I like someone else."

"Who?" He demanded to know.

Her expression turned sad and she said quietly, "Apparently someone who doesn't feel the same way about me." She left Kyo and Yuki standing there and continued the journey home not caring that they had not rejoined her. It was almost better this way because she wanted alone time, to lick her wounds and bolster her confidence by telling herself that maybe he hadn't had the chance to read the note with the chocolates. Maybe…

"Hey Yuki, do you know who it is?" Kyo asked quietly. He had never really seen her look so sad before, like her heart was breaking.

Nodding, his cousin answered him, "I do, but you might not like the answer."

"Who?"

"Momiji."

Kyo's jaw dropped and his head whipped around to look at the soft spoken teen, "Mo-Momiji? That annoying brat?"

"It may seem weird, but it's true. They have gotten a lot closer over the past year," Yuki replied watching the girl in the distance making her way to the house. No doubt she would probably throw herself into her housework in order to get her mind off things because he was sure there had been something special about the rabbit's chocolates and she had been expecting something that never came. What was wrong with his cousin?

Exhaling loudly, the orange headed teen questioned, "Aren't you upset about that?" He felt his heart breaking. How had he not noticed the feelings between the two teens? How did he miss the fact that while he and Yuki bickered, Tohru and Momiji had gotten progressively closer? "He stole her from us while we were fighting?"

"So it would seem?"

Silence engulfed them for a few minutes and then Kyo asked, "So what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I don't like the fact that she likes him when I like her, but I don't like to see her look so… so broken. We have to do something."

"We probably shouldn't interfere," the rat stated and glanced at his orange haired cousin. Sighing, Yuki finally agreed when he saw how serious Kyo truly was, "Fine, we'll call Hatori. Momiji should be with him and maybe he can find out something."

When they arrived home, they made sure Tohru was busy elsewhere and Yuki called Hatori to fill him in on what was going on. He didn't really want to get in the middle of it, but he had noticed that Momiji seemed out of sorts that day and finally agreed to see what he could find out, but that did not mean he would be reporting back to Yuki or Kyo.

Knocking on Momiji's door, Hatori walked into the room and found the blond lying on his bed holding an unopened box of chocolates, "What's that?"

"Tohru's annual chocolates," the rabbit answered never taking his eyes from the package.

"Why haven't you opened it? You like chocolate."

"Did you know Kyo confessed to her today?"

Ah, so that is what the problem was, Momiji was jealous and had lost confidence about the spark between him and Tohru. "I did not hear about that, but I do not believe she accepted him. Maybe you should open the box before you make a decision for her about her feelings," Hatori gave him a small smile and then stepped out of the room.

What was there to lose? Momiji took the dragon's advice and opened the box finding rabbit shaped chocolates and a pink piece of paper. If he remembered correctly, Hatsuharu's chocolates were just the store bought kisses, but these looked homemade. Pulling out the piece of paper, he read it and felt his heart start to speed up and the missing smile reappeared on his face. Now he just had to answer her, and by the time he was done, Tohru would not have to question his feelings for her at all. Pulling out his phone, he called Shigure's house and left a message for Tohru, "Expect an answer on White Day."


	2. White Day: The Answer

**A/N: HAPPY WHITE DAY EVERYONE! Here is the second part of the White Day story. Momiji has received Tohru's confession and now he has to give her his answer. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2 – White Day: The Answer

Over the course of the next month, everything seemed to be normal. Momiji and Tohru would eat lunch together with their friends or talk and hang out here and there. On the surface it appeared as if nothing had changed, but if one looked under the surface, the change could be detected. They started to sit a little closer, smile a little more at each other, and their hands brushed against each other more than they had before; all in all their world revolved around each other slightly more than it had before. It wasn't that they ignored the others around them, but they were even more aware of one another.

The closer White Day became, the more giddy and nervous Tohru felt. She had expected some retaliation or words from Kyo, but nothing was ever said. Actually that isn't exactly true, he had wished her good luck in this new venture. It was completely unexpected and she had gaped at him for a few minutes before accepting his words and quickly thanked him, rushing through her speech and waving her arms like a mad woman. Kyo's acceptance made her happy though.

For Momiji, the arrival of White Day meant he would be making his own confession. He didn't know why he had decided to wait a month before he assured Tohru of his feelings, but that is what happened when he called after reading her missive to him. Besides, he had to admit that the closeness they had experienced over the past month had been almost heavenly. It might have been even better had they officially been together, but that would soon be rectified.

In following the tradition, the former rabbit got Tohru something more than chocolate… much like he had the previous year, but this year the gift would be more personable, or more accurately gifts. First he picked out a necklace with a silver bunny locket. Yuki helped him to get a picture of her mother to put on one side and the other side he inserted a picture of he and Tohru together. Next, he got her a White Day cake, and finally he also ordered white roses that he would deliver to her when she came over to share the cake with him… if she agreed to come over that is. Everything had been planned and organized, now he only needed to wait another two days before he could deliver his answer, and he was anxious to give it to her.

Two days passed by quickly and once again Tohru woke up before her alarm clock, anxious to get the day started and to attend school… albeit not exactly for learning. She went through her whole morning ignoring a lot of the things around her, including Kyo and Yuki's normal bickering and fighting. Unfortunately she was so focused on getting to school, she didn't pay attention to where she was walking and ran right into the back of someone and falling to the ground. Déjà vu hit her as something similar happened on Valentine's Day except that time it was a sign post instead of a person… and this person happened to be one very large teen and the school bully who liked to pick on people just like Tohru. Stammering out her apology, she told him, "S-Sorry. I wasn't paying attention…"

"You're going to be sorry," the bully growled and cracked his knuckles. Just as he was about to take a step towards her, Kyo and Yuki showed up at her side and the trouble maker thought better of doing anything, but decided in a moment of bravery (or stupidity) that he wasn't going to cow down to these two boys. He would fight them and win and cement his reputation, or at least that was the plan. That isn't quite what happened though.

Kyo pushed Tohru behind him and Yuki and the two Sohma teens got prepared to fight on behalf of their friend. Only someone else took care of the bully before they could. A blond blur moved in quickly, grabbed the bully's arm and twisted it behind him and inquired menacingly, "Were you really about to attack my girlfriend and cousins?"

Crying out in pain, the troublemaker tried to break free, but the way Momiji held his arm behind him, there was no way to escape without hurting himself in the process. "Let go!" He cried out.

"You should never be mean to people that are smaller than you, you never know when you will find yourself at a disadvantage," Momiji declared and released the teen from his grip. However, in the next instant, he had to dodge a fist, but when the bully flew forward to punch the blond, the former rabbit dodged and used the other teen's own velocity against him sending him to the ground, "I told you that wasn't nice. Now leave us alone."

"And if I don't?" The bully snarled.

"Then you won't have to worry about him, I'll take care of you myself," Hatsuharu sneered, but it was apparent to almost everyone there that Black Haru was currently in charge.

The bully scoffed, "Like I would be afraid of you."

Each Sohma and Tohru took one step back. They knew better than to interfere with Black Haru.

"Oh but you should be," Haru grabbed the troublemaker by the scruff of his neck as he started to get up off of the ground and threw him into the wall, "Now you can play nice or I can teach you a lesson, but when I become a sensei, you may not like my teaching style. Apologize to my friends so that I can take care of business with Kyo."

"Like hell I… UGH!" The bully growled as Haru applied a little pressure to the back of his leg. "Fine! Sorry! Let me go!"

Hatsuharu let the bully go and watched him run away. Turning around he eyed Kyo and sneered, "Are you ready wimp?"

"Bring it on…" Kyo got into stance and eyed his opponent.

Momiji and Yuki rolled their eyes and the blond grabbed Tohru and pulled her away from the impending fight. When they were alone and a safe enough distance away, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Blushing a bright red, Tohru nodded, "I am thanks to you."

"That guy has been picking on a lot of people lately, I just wanted to show him that he couldn't always push the smaller people around. About what I said…"

Tohru had noticed what Momiji had said and it had been the main reason for her flushed face, but she wasn't exactly sure what he wanted her to say about it and she prompted him, "Umm, yes?"

"Well, that's my answer," he said softly and handed her a box wrapped in white paper.

Opening it, Tohru found a beautiful necklace and he showed her how to open it. Tears burned her eyes when she saw the two pictures in the locket. Turning her eyes to him, she whispered, "It's beautiful. I love it."

"Would you go out to dinner with me tonight? Will you accept this gift and everything that goes with it? I really like you Tohru and I want to be with you if you still want me," Momiji declared nervously.

The girl cleared her throat and nodded, "I still want you and yes, I accept." She didn't think her blush could get any redder, but it did and she resembled the color of a cooked lobster.

Momiji glanced around them before pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. It was a lot easier to do now that he was the same height as her now thanks to a growth spurt, so much nicer than the year before. Speaking softly into her ear, he said, "I'm glad. Thank you." Pulling back, he asked, "What are you doing after school?"

"No-Nothing, why?"

"I got us a treat. Will you come over?" The blond beamed anxious to hear her answer.

Tohru found herself returning the smile and agreed, "Yes." There were times when she caught glimpses of the young scared rabbit she had first met, and this was one of them. She hoped that he never completely got rid of his childishness because it was one trait she had always found endearing and it made Momiji… well Momiji. Yes, he had matured, but he was still the same when and where it mattered.

"So what's going on here?" A voice asked from behind the couple and snickered as the duo broke apart and turned quickly to the sound of Arisa's voice.

Hana observed them for a moment and tilted her head slightly before speaking in an almost bored like manner, "It appears Momiji and Tohru have finally confessed. Kyo has lost his chance. Congratulations. Tohru is a wonderful girl."

"Damn right she is and you better take care of her or I will take care of you," Arisa threatened the blond boy.

Eyes widening slightly, Momiji nodded and told them both, "I promise! I never want to hurt Tohru. I care about her too much."

"That's good to hear," the former Yankee smiled and pulled her brunette friend in for a hug and whispered, "If you need me to handle him, you just tell me."

Tohru gulped, "No… no, I don't think… I mean…"

Laughing, Arisa grinned, "I got it."

Throughout the day, it felt as if everything had changed for Tohru and Momiji. It wasn't only because they had both confessed and were now together, or the fact all of their friends knew about it, or even the school for that matter... it just felt different. Better than it had before, and joyfulness filled both teens to the brim that day. It felt right for once, without the questions hanging over and between them. This is how it was meant to be and no one who saw the couple together could disagree. White Day was about reciprocating what had been received on Valentine's Day, and Momiji believed he had done exactly that, and he would not have changed anything… except maybe getting jealous over a cat who never had a chance to begin with. Rabbits were agile and cute, rabbits always won, even if they had to sneak in and win the girl behind the backs of a cat and rat.

**A/N2: Do you want an epilogue? You tell me. I hope you enjoyed the White Day story! And… it is also Pi day. ****Have a blast!**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: You asked for it, and so here is your epilogue. Enjoy! FYI… if you would like to see more of this pairing, let me know. I have a few story ideas, and they are a little more in-depth than just a short White Day story. XD**

Epilogue – Ten Years Later

If asked ten or even more years ago where they thought everyone would end up, the answers for Tohru and Momiji would have been very different to reality. No one would have believed that when Tohru walked into the Sohma's lives that she would be the one to help break the curse or that she would end up with the rabbit instead of the cat or rat. It hadn't seemed possible at the time. Then when she and Momiji started to date during her second year of high school, most people thought it was a phase and the couple would eventually break up… sooner rather than later too in all honesty, but everyone would have been wrong. Oh, the couple had their moments when they would argue or ignore each other for a day or two, but it never last long and they would soon be back together; with the exception of one time.

That one time, it seemed like a lifetime ago. It happened just after Tohru had graduated from high school. They had gotten into a little tiff for one reason or another. Unknown to everyone around them, and in the beginning Tohru herself, Momiji had decided to break up with the only girl he loved because she was about to go to college (granted it was in the same city as they currently lived), she would meet new people, and he would remain in high school for another year. It just made sense to him to breakup regardless if that was the last thing he actually wanted to do. A fight was started days after Tohru's graduation and the couple broke up. Their relationship seemed finished, but it didn't last. Less than a month after the end, a new beginning started. Kyo, two weeks after the breakup, believed it was his turn now had tried to ask Tohru out, but he had been denied. The former cat could see the love and hurt still shining in her eyes and knew she wanted Momiji back. So with the help of the rat, tiger, cow, and sheep (Hiro was very reluctant to help), the former couple were locked in a room and rekindled their relationship.

The fears that Momiji held about their separation were quickly put to rest as Tohru started her classes at the local college. Guys may have tried to catch her attention, but it never worked. Ever mindful of Kyo's previous lessons about being a space cadet, she made sure to pay attention to her surroundings and people around her… well unless another Sohma or friend stood with her. One day, Momiji even picked her up from school and the guys that tried to surround her found out quickly why they would never win. The blond had come into his own and was everything and more that the student council president pictured him to be during Momiji's first year in high school. Girls thought they would have a chance now that Tohru was gone, but his heart only belonged to the brunette and that would never change.

Through the trials and tribulations, they survived and their relationship kept getting stronger and stronger: Momiji and Tohru proved to everyone they belonged together and could stand the test of time. To cement their love, Momiji proposed to his girlfriend during her third year in college, throwing herself at him, she wholehearted accepted his ring as they fell to the floor in a joyous heap. Ayame designed the dress and two years later, after Momiji graduated college, the rabbit and the rice ball were celebrating their nuptials with all of the former zodiac in attendance…. Yes, even Akito came and wished the couple well. There may have been a time when he really didn't "appreciate" Tohru, but he had long gotten over his "affliction" and got along rather well with the girl… it's what happens when one realizes the girl won't be going away; it is either accept or keep fighting a losing battle.

Now today on White Day again, ten years after they confessed to each other, almost three years after their marriage, they were welcoming their first child into the world. Tohru had been in labor for over sixteen hours and Momiji stood by her side as her coach and husband. She was tired, but pushed through as so many women had before her. Both soon to be parents were excited about seeing their new bundle of joy; to see what they were having since they had decided to keep it a surprise for them and the family.

"Come on Tohru, you can do this," Momiji cheered his wife on.

Doing nothing to confirm or deny her husband's words, Tohru scrunched up her face as another contraction hit her. They were getting stronger and she felt like she was ready to push. Thankfully, the doctor chose that moment to check on her. Indeed she was fully dilated and the time to push had finally arrived.

Momiji continued to cheer her on and held her hand through it all. Tohru wanted to scream with the pain and questioned her decision to go natural without an epidural. Hindsight was 20/20 because right now, she wanted those drugs. Grunting as she pushed again, she squeezed her husband's hand as tight as she could. When would it be over?

"Okay, Mrs. Sohma, one more big push," the doctor declared and as Tohru pushed, he pulled the baby free, smiling at the couple as soon as he held the new addition to the Sohma family, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Crying, Tohru cried and had never seen a more beautiful child than her own as soon as it was placed upon her chest, still waiting to be completely cleaned up. She kissed the top of his head and looked up at her husband seeing his own eyes filled with tears. This was their little miracle. There had been a time when she would not have been able to hold this baby, but now she could… they both could hold any children they created together.

After the birthing process was completed and the baby had been taken to the nursery for a checkup while Tohru had been taken to her room, Momiji left his sleeping wife to spread the good news to the Sohma's who had gathered and were currently holding one of the waiting rooms hostage. Walking in, everyone turned to him anxious to hear what he had to say. His beaming smile in place, he announced, "We have a baby boy. Tohru is fine and so is Kazuki Sohma… our son."

Everyone clapped and yelled upon hearing the good news. Many pounded Momiji's back and asked when they could see Tohru. Today was a day to celebrate and welcome in a new member of the Sohma family and to once again give thanks that a mother could hold her child regardless of gender. They had much to be grateful for, but Momiji was mostly grateful to his beautiful wife who had given him the most precious gift he could ever ask for as well as her love. Valentine's Day and White Day would always mean more to them than the average couple, and Kazuki was proof of that.


End file.
